


Harry's Heritage

by LaSho925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: The night Voldemort decides to attack the Potters, Harry disappears





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just started watching The Vampire Diaries and I am enjoying it. I am over halfway through season 1, but I had thought of this. I do not know where I am going with this, and I might add one or two other fandoms. (Avengers is definitely one of the others).
> 
> Right now this is all I have....Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The main pairing will be Harry/Damon, if I continue this. I do realize that Emily did put enchantments on the Bennett talisman, but I have plans for that talisman.

Prologue

It was late, but she had to come. She needed to come. The whispers had become more persistent. Whispers of a mansion and a baby. She did not know what it meant, until earlier today. She had gone to the store and as she headed to her car to go home, she heard a faint whisper. “Evans.”

Evans. The name of the other founding family. A family that had escaped the Salem witch trials with her ancestors, the Bennetts. The matriarch of the family had been a dear friend of her many greats grandmother, Emily.

The pair were very powerful. But, when the rest of the founders had figured out about the supernatural, they had fled. And Sheila could understand why. After Emily and some of their friends had died, there had been nothing left. So they had vanished.But, every ten years or so, someone returned to look after the place. 

And if these whispers were true, then one of the Evans was coming back. Permanently. A baby, though.

\---

Now, hours later, she was at the mansion. She had been waiting for almost an hour before there was a bright flash of light and a small pop. She had to cover her eyes as the light was blinding. She moved when she heard a baby crying.

She saw a baby that could be at least a year old, crying on one of the steps of the mansion. She hurried to grab the baby.

“Shh, little one.” Sheila cooed. He was a beautiful baby. She felt a deep sorrow for the parents. Why were they not with him?

The toddler had eventually calmed down enough to fall asleep. When he did, Sheila got a good look at him. He was a bit small and had dark, unruly hair. She could see that he was holding something. A necklace, judging by the chain.

She adjusted the toddler before taking ahold of the chain. She let out a gasp once she pried the stone away from the small fingers.

It was an emerald. She had heard rumors about this necklace. Patricia, the Evans matriarch, was a very powerful witch. In the Journal, passed down in the Bennetts, it was told that Patricia had transferred some of her powers into the amulet. It was also a talisman to protect the next witch in the family. The Bennetts had one, but it was lost years ago.

This young one, had to be destined for something bigger if the Emerald led him here.

“I wonder what your name is?” Sheila muttered softly to herself.

She felt a cool breeze. “Hadrian.”

She smiled. “Well, Hadrian Evans. Welcome to Mystic Falls.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I wanted it to start. I tried, ever since I posted the Prologue, to post in Harry's POV. But I did not want to reiterate the entire first season, so this is what popped out instead. Starts off during Season 1, episode 5. I decided to have a character come in real early.

She couldn’t believe that this plan was working. Stefan nor Damon Salvatore recognized her. There were several close calls where they should’ve suspected, but they didn’t.

Katherine smirked almost evilly at having fooled everyone that she was Elena.

“Why are you doing this?”

Katherine looked to her prisoner.

“It’s fun.” She replied nonchalantly. She went over to the cell to look at her doppelganger.

“I need something and I need your friends’ help. _That_ is why I am doing this.” Katherine said coolly.

“It was just my luck that one of my exes was heading here hoping to find me.” Katherine continued with a grimace. She really didn’t care for either Salvatore brothers. They had just been toys for her.

“Don’t forget that our agreement.” A deep heavy accent said.

Katherine sighed as she turned around. “Yes, I won’t forget. And don’t forget that I have granted you asylum from your enemies.”

She didn’t know why she was getting help from a terrorist group, but she needed people that were inconspicuous to get information that she could not.

“What news do you have?” Katherine said as she walked away from the makeshift cell in the basement of the old and abandoned house that Pearl had built.

***

Elena groaned as she heard the door shut. She was so tired and hungry. It had been months since she had seen the sun. Four, almost five, months to be exact. It had been the day of the accident. She remembered calling her parents and waiting for them to come. And then black.

Then, she woke up here in the cell with some lady that looked like her. Katherine Pierce, she said her name was. A monster, Vampire, is what Elena considers her.

How long before she could be free. Free to mourn her parents’ death. She knew that they had died when they had crashed on Wickery Bridge. Katherine liked to gloat. She wanted out. She wanted to warn her friends that there was a threat right under their noses.

She wanted to forget about this madness. She leaned back against the wall, while a tear fell. She never should’ve went to that party.

***

TWO DAYS LATER

Katherine was out as Elena again. The Salvatore brothers were pathetic. Mainly Damon. He was so obsessed with getting to the tomb that he was leaving marks all over Caroline’s body, where anyone can see.

She had been so tempted to break her act and kill him, but thought better of it. And now she was here at the car wash, watching a flustered Caroline try to go on as nothing had happened. She stood behind a corner watching the blonde order others around. As she watched, she absently brushed her fingers against her necklace. It held a ring, that she passed off as her mother’s, that held her stone and the locket that is supposed to hold the vervain. She had someone take out the vervain and switch it with something that smelled similar.

All this, for her friend. No, all this so they could destroy Mystic Falls and their inhabitants and the brothers were doing a good job with distracting the founding families away from her. Even though they don’t know it.

“Hey, Elena. Everything alright?”

She turned to see Bonnie standing behind her.

“Yeah,” She responded with a smile. “Just waiting for Caroline with the towels.”

“Oh, okay. Stefan was looking for you.” Bonnie said as she got a good look at her.

“Alright, I’ll go find him. Thanks.” Katherine said with a smile. She looked back to where Caroline disappeared to before walking away. She would let Damon have his fun before taking matters into her own hands.

***

Bonnie watched as Elena walked over to find Stefan. There was something wrong with her. She kept having these dreams of Elena attacking someone. And to top it off, the last time they had touched, she felt a chill. An evil sadistic chill. Something wasn’t right.

She walked back to her car and got her phone. She quickly searched for a number and dialed it.

“Hello.”

“Harry, when will you be home?” Bonnie asked quickly.

“Hi, Bonnie. Soon. Everything Okay?” Harry asked in concern.

“I don’t know, just get here quickly. Please?” Bonnie pleaded.

“I’ll try to be there tomorrow.” Harry replied.

“Thanks.” Bonnie said before hanging up. She hoped he’ll get here before anything bad happened.

***

“Who was that?”

Harry looked up to find Steve standing at the door.

“That was my sister, Bonnie. It sounded urgent.” Harry confessed as he started packing up some of his things.

After the Invasion of New York, everyone had started to stay at the tower almost permanently. It was like a second home for him.

“Your adopted sister, right?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Her grandmother had always said that her family was descended from one of the Salem witches. And mine too. That is where half of my magic comes from.”

“And the necklace?” Steve asked nodding to the Emerald.

“Yeah, that too. The necklace was embedded with my great grandmother’s magic and once I grabbed the necklace, it sent me to my family home, where Grams was waiting for me. She told me that she had followed the whispers of our ancestors, Emily and Patricia.” Harry said as he fiddled with the necklace.

“You will call if something is wrong?” Steve asked in concern.

“Yes, Steve. You’ll be the first to know if anything is wrong.” Harry said fondly. He loved the team. They were like his family. Sometimes an overprotective family.

Now he had to pack. He had to see what was happening in Mystic Falls.

***

It was late when Katherine arrived at the Forbes’ house. She waited for the mother to fall asleep before she jumped into Caroline’s window. She knew that the teenager had the necklace. Damon had dropped it when Stefan drugged him.

She climbed through the opened window and immediately saw the necklace. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her jean jacket. She, then, looked to Caroline. She would make a great minion. She went to the bedside and looked down at the blonde who was sleeping peacefully. But, not for long. She smiled before lunging down and biting her.

***

Sheila looked to her granddaughter as she started crying. She had told her what had been happening to her lately.

“I can’t confront her, because she will get all defensive. I had decided to call Harry.” Bonnie finished as she wiped her cheeks.

“You did the right thing by coming to me and calling Harry.” Sheila said as she took a tissue and wiped Bonnie’s eyes.

“Where has he been?” Bonnie asked. It was top secret that her brother and grandmother kept from her.

“We didn’t want to overwhelm you and didn’t want your father to find out.” Sheila said as she straightened up.

“Harry is a witch or warlock, just like you, but his magic is somewhat different from ours. It’s because of where he is from. His magic was showing far more than yours and that had attracted some unsavory people.” Sheila said as she frowned.

“Who? Is Harry okay?” Bonnie asked.

“He’s fine, he’s fine. I just don’t approve of them. He is working for a secret government organization. I think they are exploiting his powers. But, Harry…he’s got a good soul. He wanted to join that organization to help people.” Sheila replied.

“Help people, how?” Bonnie asked, looking confused.

“That, I don’t know. I think it has to do with that spell that Emily put on the town. We can hardly get any outside news. The only time anyone gets anything, is when we travel to a neighboring county.” Sheila said. She then turned to Bonnie.

“We’ll figure out everything when Harry gets here. I promise.” She said with a smile. Bonnie nodded.

“Now, off to bed. You need your sleep.” She continued. She watched as Bonnie head upstairs. She sighed. She knew exactly what was going on. The Salvatore brothers. And her grandchildren were caught in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gearing up for a marvel movie crossover, since this takes place two months, maybe three, after the first Avengers movie. And I do not have any other pairings. Any suggestions, if I haven't scared you off with this chapter?  
> P.S. I know that Katherine had only fooled one and not the other. But for the sake of this story, she fooled them both.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not particularly happy with this one, but the chapter is done. This is the longest chapter so far.

It was morning and Harry was cooking breakfast for everyone.

“Hey, you’re up early.” Clint said as he came into the common area.

“Yeah, I have to go. My sister called.” Harry responded as he put a bowl of scrambled eggs onto the table.

“Is everything okay?” The archer asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll find out when I get there. I promised Steve last night that I would call if I needed anything.” Harry said as he got two plates of pancakes off the counter and placed it on the table.

“I decided to cook you a meal before I left.” Harry said.

“I’m going to miss your cooking.” Clint groaned as he started digging in. Harry chuckled as he plated the bacon and sausages that were cooking on the oven.

“I’ll try and not be long. Tell everyone I’m gone, will ya?” Harry said as he headed out to the balcony with his bag.

“Don’t forget to call.” Clint yelled behind him. He smiled as he teleported to his grandmother’s house. He had realized that he could do it when he was twelve. That was when he and Grams realized that his magic was slightly different.

He landed in his grandmother’s backyard. He dug out his keys and unlocked the door.

“Hello.” He called out.

“Grams?” He continued as he dropped his bag on the floor beside the door. He heard a door open and feet coming down the stairs.

“Harry, you’re here.” Bonnie said in relief. She ran to hug him.

“Is everything alright? You sounded urgent on the phone.” Harry said as he pulled her away to get a good look at her. He could tell that she was freaking out on the inside. Her magic must be coming through.

“I don’t think so.” She admitted.

“How about you get me up to speed while I cook us breakfast?” Harry suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Hi, grams.” Harry said shyly as he went over to hug her and give her a peck on the cheek.

“Mmhm. We haven’t heard from you in three months.” Sheila said accusingly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll tell you everything.” Harry said, wincing at the look she was giving him.

“Yes, you will.” Sheila said as she sat down at the table.

It was two stories and thirty minutes later when the trio moved from the table to the study.

“Grams, what do you think it is?” Harry asked.

“Vampires.” She said matter-of-factly. She got up and went to the bookshelf. She grabbed an old book and started flipping through it.

“Emily, our ancestor, worked for a woman called Katherine Pierce. She wrote about her in this journal. When they moved here to Mystic Falls, they stayed at the Salvatore mansion, owned by Giuseppe Salvatore. Giuseppe had two sons.” Sheila said as she got to a page in the book.

She gave it to Bonnie, while Harry moved closer.

“Stefan and Damon.” Bonnie said in surprise as she saw the picture.

“You know them?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Stefan goes to our school,” Bonnie said as she pointed to the youngest looking one. “And Damon is the oldest one, but he’s been doing something to Caroline.”

Harry stared down at the photo. He had to admit that the eldest brother, was attractive, but if what Bonnie and Grams say is true, then he had to keep a close eye on him. On both of them.

He did not want his family or their friends getting hurt.

“Who is this lady?” Harry asked pointing to the lady beside Stefan.

“That’s Katherine.” Sheila replied.

“She looks so much like Elena.” Bonnie said. Harry thought so too. She looked too much like Elena.

“When you touched Elena, what did you feel?” Harry asked.

“She felt cold, and not just in the physical way. Her aura, I guess, was cold and evil.” Bonnie said.

“You don’t think she’s posing as Elena, do you?” Sheila asked almost dreading the answer.

Harry shrugged. “It could be a possibility. I think I want to see for myself.”

“I don’t like this. Everything is turning upside down and it’s all their fault.” Bonnie said as she pointed down at the picture. Harry didn’t blame her. Her best friends were getting hurt because of the vampires.

“I feel like this is only just the beginning. Just keep your eyes open.” Sheila advised before leaving.

“I’ll drop you off at school Monday. I want to see if I could get anything off of them.” Harry told Bonnie.

“Grams told Elena and I that you were off at some kind job conference.” Bonnie clarified.

“More like job training. Until we know for sure what is going on, we’ll tell everyone that I work for the government as a Doctor.” Harry explained.

“Really?” Bonnie asked.

“Well, it’s half true. I am a licensed doctor. I am a field agent, but my focus is being a doctor. I realized that I could help people with my magic. The only people that know about my magic are my team members and my boss.” Harry confessed.

“That’s actually amazing. Could you teach me?” Bonnie asked with interest.

“Sure, it may be a bit different, but I’m sure we can do it.” Harry said with a smile Bonnie smiled in return. Maybe things will look up.

***

There was always one thing that Katherine always made sure of. And that was making sure she was never caught on tape. Anyone could access the footage. She had become concerned when a man had come up to her and Stefan during the car wash claiming to know him. She had been able to convince Logan Fells to let have access to old footage about the death in 1953.

The brothers really needed to get better excuses. She had gone to confront Stefan about it and he admitted to being a vampire. And today they had talked about her. It took everything it had in her to tell him that it was all a ploy and she had never really cared for them.

And then later, they find out that Damon had turned someone. She had watched as Stefan left to go after Vicki. She could care less about what happened to her. Once she releases everyone, they would get their revenge.

After she had talked to Damon, she stopped by the hospital before going to Pearl’s home.

She passed by several occupants before heading down to the basement. It was a bit small, but there was a door with a passcode installed that led to an underground bunker. She never went in there. She didn’t care what these men did as long as it does not interfere with her plans.

She went over to one of the cells and took out two packs of blood and threw it into the cell through the door bars.

“Eat up. You’re going to need the strength.” Katherine said.

“Why are you doing this?” Caroline asked.

“I want to get revenge on this town, mainly the founding families.” Katherine admitted.

“What have you done with Elena?” Caroline asked. Katherine could see her trying to not go for the blood.

“I’m here, Caroline.” Elena rasped out further away from Caroline.

“You should really eat something as well. I’ll go find something, while you two catch up.” Katherine said before leaving.

***

Caroline was scared. First, she finds out that her boyfriend was using her and now his ex-girlfriend had turned her into a vampire.

“Elena?” Caroline called out.

“Yeah?”

“How long have been down here?” Caroline asked.

“Four, maybe five, months. She was there when my parents died.” Elena admitted. Caroline gasped. All these months and it was that bitch all this time?

“D-did she turn you too?” Caroline asked.

“No, but she’s threatened to several times. You should really eat. I don’t want you to die.” Elena said.

Caroline looked to the bags before grabbing one and started drinking. “I hate this. I wish I never met those Salvatore brothers.”

“Hopefully things will work out.” Elena said. She had never seen the Salvatore brothers, but they sounded like trouble. If they never had come, all these deaths wouldn’t have happened.

***

It was finally Monday and Bonnie would be going to school today. Harry listened as Grams told Bonnie about the Bennett ancestors. Before Bonnie could ask anything else, Grams had told her to go.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Grams?” He responded.

“Try and watch over her?”

“I’ll do my best Grams.” Harry said as he gave her a hug.

“I can sense that one of those Salvatores is connected to you somehow. Be careful.” Sheila said. Harry looked at her before nodding. He smiled before leaving.

Sheila looked after him as he left. She did not know if vampires had mates, but she did not like it. If Harry does develop feelings for that vampire, she would make sure that Harry would not get hurt mentally or physically.

***

It had been a little over a year since, Harry had stepped foot in Mystic Falls High.

“She’s obviously not here, yet. Nor is Stefan.” Bonnie said as she went to her locker.

“It’s fine. They might be here when I pick you up.” Harry said as he looked around. The school was obviously getting ready for Halloween.

“Bonnie.”

They both turned to see Caroline rushing to them. She looked different.

“Harry. How are you? I didn’t know you were back?” Caroline said as she gave him a hug. Harry had to hold back a gasp as he saw several images.

“Yeah, I just got back Saturday. I was able to get some time off. Is everything okay?” Harry asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Caroline said as she smiled. It was fake. “Bonnie, I got you a costume for the party. Are you coming, Harry?”

Bonnie took the bag.

“I didn’t know there was a party. I don’t know. We’ll see.” Harry replied.

“Really, Caroline?” Bonnie asked as she held out the costume. Harry snickered as he got a glimpse of the costume.

 “Oh, come on. Am I the only one excited for Halloween?...”

Harry started to drown her out. Caroline was a vampire. According to the images, Elena was being held captive somewhere. This Katherine was holding her hostage and was using Caroline.

“Bonnie, I’m leaving. I’ll try and come by for the dance.” Harry said to both of the girls as he turned to leave.

***

Bonnie watched as he left.

“Where has he been anyway?” Caroline asked curiously.

“He had some job training. He works for the government as a doctor.” Bonnie confessed.

“Oh, are you sure that he’s gay though?” Caroline asked.

“I’m positive, now come on. We’ll be late for class.” Bonnie said. As they started walking, her phone sounded off. She looked and saw a text from Harry.

_Don’t say anything. Caroline’s been turned by Katherine. I’m looking into it._

Bonnie froze. “Everything okay?” Caroline asked.

“Y-yeah. Fine. Let’s go.” Bonnie said. She wanted to kill that bitch for doing this to her friend.

***

Harry had gone back to Gram’s to look through the Bennett’s journal.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Gram asked.

“I don’t know. The only images I got was a basement and Katherine giving Caroline a couple bags of blood. She gave Caroline a necklace with a stone in it.” Harry said as he flipped through the pages.

“What did the stone look like?” Grams asked.

“It was purple and small.” Harry responded.

“You should try looking through the Evans’ journals. It might have what you are looking for.” Grams said. Harry sighed.

“I’ll go there after the party. I promised Bonnie and Caroline I would go to the dance.” Harry said. He really didn’t know what to wear.

***

Harry decided not to dress up. He walked around the school admiring the decorations. He walked over to where he saw Bonnie.

“Nice costume.” Harry said as he walked up.

“That is not funny.” Bonnie said. She looked to Harry in concern.

“Did you find anything?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Harry replied as he reached into the cauldron for some candy.

“Bonnie, who is this?”

They turned to see Damon Salvatore walking towards them.

“I’m Harry, her adopted brother, and you are?” Harry asked coolly. Outwardly, he hoped that he looked disinterested. But, inwardly, he felt a strong pull towards the Salvatore, and he hated it. It didn’t help that the vampire was hot and his eyes were to die for.

“Damon Salvatore.” The vampire held out his hand and Harry took it. He immediately let go as he felt a spark. He looked to find Damon looking as confused as he felt.

“Why are you here, Damon?” Bonnie asked.

“Just thought I’d join in the fun. Where did Caroline run off to?” Damon asked.

“She’s not here. Do me a favor and never ask me about Caroline again.” Bonnie replied before grabbing Harry’s hand and leaving.

Once they got to an empty classroom, she turned to Harry.

“What was that back there?” Bonnie asked.

“I don’t know. When I saw him, I felt a strong pull and then there was a spark when our hands touched.” Harry explained.

“What does that mean?” Bonnie enquired.

“Grams told me this morning that she saw a connection between a Salvatore and me.” Harry explained.

“Did it have to be Damon? I’d feel much better if it was Stefan.” Bonnie said.

“I don’t like it any more than you do.” Harry admitted.

***

Damon watched as the duo left. He looked down at his hand in confusion. He had seen Bonnie speaking to a male not much older than her, when he walked to the school with Mrs. Lockwood. He had to admit that the young male looked delicious. Dark hair that was a bit unruly. Eyes that shone like the emerald that he was wearing. And a slightly pale. Walking up, he noticed that the male was only a few inches shorter than him.

He felt a pull to him. Like they were supposed to meet. Supposed to be together, and when they touched, he felt a spark. He closed his hand into a fist. No. Katherine was his one and only. He did not need this. He needed that stone to free Katherine. No wasn’t the time to get sidetracked.

His phone went off. He grabbed it out of his coat pocket. He smirked when he saw it was Stefan.

“What?”

“We have a problem. Vicki is dead, but Elena is acting off. I just saw her dragging Jeremy off.” Stefan answered.

“That’s good, isn’t it? Our problem is solved and your precious Elena doesn’t lose her brother.” Damon stated.

“That’s the problem. I didn’t kill Vicki, she was dead when I got here and I saw Elena shoving Jeremy around the corner.”  Stefan urged.

Damon really didn’t have time for this. “Fine. I’m on my way.”

***

“Do you think we should try and talk to Caroline?” Bonnie asked as they walked around the school. There were mazes throughout the school and they had tried to enjoy a couple of them. Now they were walking along the outside of the school.

“It’s worth a shot.” Harry responded. They rounded the corner and they saw the two Salvatore Brothers duck behind a truck in the parking lot. Harry and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion before looking to see what caused them to hide.

They saw two figures on the other side of the school. They could tell the female was Katherine. Harry took Bonnie’s hand and dragged her back around the corner as Katherine looked their way. Bonnie looked again as she sensed the vampire looked away.

“Jeremy.” Bonnie whispered. Harry looked as well and confirmed that it was Elena’s younger brother that Katherine was pushing around.

By the looks of it, Jeremy was protesting. They watched as Katherine turned to Jeremy and slammed him against the wall and said something to him before Caroline came from around the corner.

Harry concentrated hard on the trio. He made a slight hand movement to the trio and they were listening in.

“I-I lost track of them.” Caroline said.

“How? You were to make sure they never left.” Katherine hissed.

“I was hungry.” Caroline argued.

“We don’t have time for this. Get in the car.” Katherine said. As she pulled Jeremy towards the Parking lot to Elena’s car. Harry cancelled the spell. He looked over to the Brothers and saw that Stefan had a stony look on his face, while Damon’s face was unreadable.

Harry felt a nudge and looked to Bonnie. She held out her phone.

_It seems they did not know. Maybe we should talk to them._

Harry nodded. Change of plans.

“Let’s go.” Harry said as he fished out the car keys.

They made their way to Bonnie’s car. Harry was about to open the driver’s side door when he felt a cold hand on his. He stiffens has he felt a few images. When the images passed, he looked to see Stefan.

“I’ll drive. I know where she’s going.” Stefan said. Harry looked to Bonnie and she nodded.

“Fine.” Harry said as he got in the back seat. Bonnie got in next to him as Damon got in the front passenger seat.

“How long have you known?” Stefan asked as he drove.

“Officially, Saturday. Grams showed us a picture. I’ve known something was wrong for a couple of month, but couldn’t figure out what. I’ve had dreams where she had attacked someone.” Bonnie answered.

“Did she?”

“Caroline.” Harry responded. “When I touched her earlier, I saw images. Caroline was attacked and turned.”

He could see Stefan getting a good look at him before looking down at the necklace in the mirror.

“Where did you get that?” Stefan asked.

“It’s my family’s. Bonnie’s parents adopted me, but my last name is Evans.” Harry responded.

“As in Patricia Evans?” Damon asked.

“Yes.” Harry answered. Stefan turned down a dirt road.

“Fell’s Church?” Bonnie asked.

“She’s going for the tomb.” Damon said.

“Tomb?” Stefan asked.

“That was why I was here. I wanted to free her, but it looks like she didn’t need to be freed after all.” Damon responded. He looked out the window. Harry couldn’t see much of his face, but he could tell the older man was hurt.

“I’m still not following. Why would she come here?” Stefan asked putting the car into a stop.

“I asked Emily to protect Katherine and the others. In exchange, I would protect her descendants. She was able to trap them into the tomb under the church using her necklace.” Damon stated.

“We can’t let her do that.” Stefan said as he got out of the car. The others followed after him. They travelled further into the woods towards the ruins of the church.  They stopped when they saw two men armed with guns.

“Why does a vampire need armed guards?” Bonnie whispered. She looked to Harry to do something. Harry wondered the same thing. He looked closer and thought he recognized something on their arms. He flicked his right hand and two red streams hit the two men knocking them out.

“What did you do?” Stefan asked as they walked over to fallen guards.

“I just knocked them unconscious. They should wake in an hour at the most.” Harry replied as he went up to inspect one of the men. He saw the logo on the left arm. Hydra.

“She’s working with Hydra.” Harry whispered.

“Is that bad?” Bonnie asked.

“Yes.” Harry responded before getting up. He looked around and noticed that the brothers had gone on. “Let’s go.”

The duo went to find where the others were. They saw them near an opening in the ground. Caroline was looking confused and scared beside Katherine, while Jeremy was knocked out.

“Why are you doing this, Katherine?” Stefan asked.

“You know why.” Katherine replied as she took out Emily’s amulet.

“Bringing them back will not solve the problem. The founders are all dead.” Stefan stated.

“I want them all dead. I want this town to be destroyed. And this Amulet will help me.” Katherine hissed. She jumped down into the opening, Stefan and Damon after her.

“Bonnie, Harry, I’m so sorry.” Caroline said.

“It’s not your fault, Caroline.” Bonnie responded before going to hug her friend. Vampire or not, Caroline would still be her friend.

“Have you seen Elena?” Bonnie asked.

“I’ve talked to her. Katherine had us both locked in a basement somewhere. I never got a good look at the place.” Caroline said regrettably.

“That’s fine. Did you ever hear them talk about anything?” Harry asked. If they could find where the Hydra agents are hiding, they would find Elena.

“The men she had with her spoke in another language, but I did over hear one of them tell Elena about someone’s Scepter they’ve been experimenting with.” Caroline replied.

“Loki’s Scepter?” Harry asked in a mixture of hope and dread.

“That’s the one.” Caroline said nodding enthusiastically.

“Will that help us?” Bonnie asked.

“If we find the Scepter, we’ll find Elena.” Harry said almost confidently. Before Bonnie could say anything else, there was a small thud behind them. The trio looked to see Damon walking back to the car looking broken. Harry wanted to go hug him, but held back. The urge was strong. He never wanted to see that look on Damon’s face.

Harry went over to the opening.

“Stefan?”

“I’m here. Damon?” Stefan called back.

“He just walked back towards the car. Is Katherine still down there?” Harry replied.

“Yes. She just went into the tomb.” Stefan said not looking too happy.

“Could you go see about Damon? I don’t want to go after him as well.” Stefan said. Harry nodded before going.

“Be careful around him.” Caroline warned.

“I’ll try.” Harry responded while going to the car.

He found the vampire sitting on the ground with his back to the car. Harry sat down across from him. They just sat there in the dark, in the middle of the woods. It was quite peaceful. One of the things Harry missed about Mystic Falls. It was always peaceful.

“Stefan sent you to babysit me, didn’t he?” Damon asked. Harry could almost hear a hit of bitterness.

“Does it matter?” Harry asked back. Damon chuckled humorlessly.

“The only reason I came back to this fucking town was to free her, but she was never in that tomb. She never cared about me. She never…” Damon stopped short. Harry knew what he was going to say and this time he didn’t fight the urge to go hug him. He crawled over and put his arms around Damon’s shoulders.

He didn’t expect to be hugged back, but he felt the arms encircle him almost begging for comfort. He felt conflicted. This vampire hurt one of his friends, but he felt right in this vampire’s arms.

“What are you doing to me?” Damon asked as he looked inquisitively at Harry.

“I would ask you the same thing.” Harry responded. He nuzzled into Damon’s neck. Oh, gods, he even smells good. He reluctantly let go.

***

It should’ve disturbed him that he was starting to feel something for Harry, but it felt so good to have the raven-haired beauty in his arms.

Damon should’ve known that Katherine was playing them both. Back when they first were together and now. She was vindictive, even more so than him. Pearl wasn’t even that cruel. Everyone knew that she had liked John Gilbert, but she never pitted him against his friend or brother.

He felt the younger male nuzzle against his neck. As he did, Damon could smell cinnamon. It was only for a few seconds, before he felt Harry draw back. He heard several footsteps coming their way.

When they came closer, he could tell that Stefan had been in a fight and judging by his face, he didn’t win.

***

“What happened?” Harry asked. Caroline and Bonnie was holding up an injured Jeremy, while Stefan looked a bit worse for wear.

Harry rushed to Jeremy, to take a look at him.

“She was able to get Pearl out, but she used some of Jeremy’s blood to revive her. I tried to stop her, but she’s older and stronger.” Stefan replied.

“You tried.” Harry said as he looked at the puncture wounds on Jeremy’s left wrist. He whispered a chant and felt some of his magic move outwards to heal Jeremy.

“T-thanks.” Jeremy said. Harry could tell the younger teen was confused by tonight’s events. It was understandable. Having found out that someone, a vampire, was posing as their sister, would have that effect.

“Let’s go. We can’t stay out here for much longer.” Stefan said as he ushered them to the car.

“Not everyone can fit in the car.” Bonnie stated.

“I can walk. My car is still at the school anyways.” Caroline said before taking off. Bonnie helped Jeremy get in the back, before slipping into the middle seat from the other side. Harry got in after her.

Stefan started for the Gilbert house.

“I don’t think Jeremy should stay at his house tonight.” Stefan stated.

“Why not?” Jeremy asked a bit confused.

“Katherine could come back. We don’t know where Elena is at the moment and Katherine still has to keep impersonating her.” Stefan replied.

“He could stay with me. My house was built a few months after the fire. As far as I know, my ancestors never invited her in.” Harry stated.

After they stopped at the Gilbert house, they made their way to the Bennett house so that Harry could get his things. They, then, made their way to the Evans place. When they arrived, Harry made sure to invite the brothers in.

“Do you stay here often?” Stefan asked looking around.

“I stayed for a while after my graduation. Just to make it seem more like home. I left for my job in New York, not long after.” Harry responded as he set his bags down beside the couch.

“What exactly do you do?” Damon asked as he picked up a small box, before opening it.

“I’m not surprised that not many people here get news from New York.” Harry stated while grabbing his laptop and turning it on.

“How much do you know about Norse Mythology?” Harry asked while looking for footage.

“Not much other than Thor and Loki.” Stefan replied a little confused.

“Well, it’s a start.” Harry said as he set the laptop down and turned it towards the four others.

“What the hell is that?” Damon asked as they looked at alien attack from a few months ago.

“Aliens, Chutauri to be exact. Led by Loki. This happened about three months ago, in New York. Vampires are not the only supernatural beings in existence.” Harry stated.

“Caroline gave me some information about this object.” Harry said as he paused and zoomed in on Loki’s Scepter.

“She told me that she heard Katherine and someone else talking about this Scepter. If we find the Scepter, we can find Elena.” Harry said.

“That’s great and all, but how will we find this Scepter?” Jeremy asked.

“I have to call my team. They have the technology to find it. It can’t be that far.” Harry replied.

“Will you call us if you find anything?” Stefan asked.

“Yes, I will.” Harry replied. Stefan looked to him as if to see if he was telling the truth before nodding.

“Have a good night.” Stefan said as he went to leave.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Caro.” Damon said looking to Harry with a smirk as he followed his brother.

 _What a charmer._ Harry thought as he shut down his computer.

“Did it really have to be him?” Bonnie asked in anger.

“It’s not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the universe. Come on, Jeremy, I’ll show you to your room.” Harry said, leading the younger teen upstairs to a guest bedroom.

“Do you think you could really find my sister?” Jeremy asked Harry.

“Yeah, I do. Get some rest. I’ll call my team now, and we’ll hopefully have some news in the morning.” Harry replied in confidence. He knew they would find Elena.

“Thanks, Harry. It’s nice to see you back.” Jeremy said with a small smile.

“Thanks, get some sleep.” Harry said before closing the door.

“I’m getting some shut eye.” Bonnie said as she went to her room. She had stayed here a couple times and Harry had given her a room for when she wanted to stay over.

“Have a good night.” Harry said giving her a hug.

“You too. Don’t stay up too long.” Bonnie said pulling back and going to her room.  Harry sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed Tony’s number.

“Harry, how come you didn’t say goodbye?”

Harry smiled as he went into his room. “It was urgent. And it’s partly why I’m calling now. I have a lead in Loki’s Scepter.”

“Do you know where it is?” Tony asked in a serious tone.

“Not exactly, but I know it’s near Mystic Falls. Do you think you can find a spike in any radiation levels near here?” Harry asked.

“Bruce and I can work on it now. Expect us soon and stay safe.” Tony stated.

“I will, and Clint has the key to my house if you need to get in.” Harry replied before hanging up. He set the phone down on the night stand before changing and got into bed. He fell asleep instantly. He did not notice his emerald shine and heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Damon is a little OOC, but I am trying to capture his sarcasm and wit in this one. I can say the same about Tony Stark. I am trying to get their mannerisms correct.
> 
> I saw somewhere that in the books, the Salvatore brothers were born in Italy and not Mystic Falls. (Don't know if that is true or not) And since in the TV series, Stefan admitted to being Italian, I will try to incorporate some Italian terms in the story. (Mostly Damon)
> 
> I googled some terms and hopefully 'Caro' does mean 'Dear' in Italian.
> 
> Next chapter will be an interlude, where we find out what happened after Harry's disappearance.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what's happening in Hogwarts. Next chapter, starting off with Age of Ultron.

It had been seventeen years since Harry had gone missing. Seventeen years since James and Lily had been captured by Voldemort. They didn’t know what had happened. They had left Harry sleeping in their room, while they had dinner down stairs. Lily had felt the charm go off as Harry was waking and James had felt the wards go down.

He knew it was Voldemort and had told Lily to go get Harry. He had tried to fight him, but Voldemort had hit him with a dark hex leaving him wounded. He had heard Lily scream, but couldn’t go to help her as Voldemort made his way up the stairs.

He had been in so much pain that he had blacked out. He then found himself in a cell. Lily not too far from his. Lily had said that when she had gone to the room Harry wasn’t there. She had checked everywhere before Voldemort made his way to her.

James had found out that the hex was actually a curse that affected his legs. He had lost the use in his left leg. He would have to get it removed if he ever got out. They did not receive much news, but they did know that Dumbledore is dead and he had tried to use Neville Longbottom as the prophecy child.

It did not go well.

They did not know what happened to the others, or where they were. A loud thud brought him out of his thoughts. There were a few rushed footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Malfoy, what are you doing?” James asked as, the once proud, Lucius unlocked his cell. The man looked horrible. What had happened since they were down here?

Lucius looked haggard and unkempt.

“I am getting you and your wife out of here.” Lucius said.

“James.” Lily called out as she went to them.

“We need to go. He’ll be here any moment.” A younger voice said. James looked from his wife to see what looked like Lucius’ son, Draco.

“Where are you taking us?” Lily asked from James’ side.

“A safe house. After Narcissa died, Severus, Draco and I have been spying for the Order.” Lucius replied.

“I have temporarily cut off the wards so that we can portkey to the safe house.” Lucius continued. The couple looked to each other and nodded. They will trust Lucius. They needed someone to trust.

“Alright. I am sorry to hear about Narcissa.” James said sincerely. It would’ve been hard for him if he had lost Lily.

Lucius only nodded as he pulled out a book. He held it out and the others grabbed a hold of it.

“Sphinx.” Lucius said before they felt a pull. They landed outside of a campsite. James would’ve fell if Lily hadn’t have held on to him. They looked around and saw dozens of tents.

“We couldn’t find anywhere big enough for everyone. He had already taken control of Hogwarts. We got out every student we could. Those we couldn’t get to, are doing well to spy for us.” Lucius said. He led them to a tent and when they went in, they saw it was an infirmary.

“Madame Pomfrey.” Draco called out.

“Yes, what…. Oh dear. Lily, James. Come, come. Let me take a look at both of you.” Madame Pomfrey said with tears. She had lost hope that she would see them again. She had heard that little Harry had went missing, but nothing was said about the couple.

She had spent two hours looking over the both of them. She had to give them several potions that would help them get on the right track. There was nothing she could do for James’ leg. It would have to be amputated.

They turned when the tent opened.

“Lily, James.”

Both lit up when they saw Remus and Sirius. Madame Pomfrey had left them with a smile on her face.

“We thought he had killed you both.” Remus said. He looked awful.

“We’re mostly fine, Remi.” James said.

“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked after having checked them over for himself.

“We don’t know. We had left him upstairs sleeping in our room and when Lily went to get him, he was gone.” James replied. His heart ached for his son. He could tell it was the same for Lily. Their only son. They had tried so hard for a child ever since they were married. It had been a hard two years. They had tried everything. It was on their last try that they were successful and Harry came along. They found out later that Lily could not have any more children.

The mediwitch had found out it was due to a curse. They didn’t know what curse it was, but they were ecstatic to have Harry. And now he was gone. He could tell that both Sirius and Remus were mourning the loss of their godson. James hoped that one day, they would find Harry.

“What has happened? We heard about Albus. What has happened to the Longbottoms?” James asked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. Everyone knew that Albus had tried to get Neville to defeat Voldemort, but it did not go so well.

“About a year after you both were captured, Voldemort did go after the Longbottoms. They were not there, but Frank’s mother was there and he tortured and killed her in anger. It was then that Albus wanted Neville to be trained. Frank offered to train him until he got to Hogwarts.

“It didn’t go well. Growing up, Neville showed little signs of magic. They had taken to a private mediwitch to figure out the problem. He wasn’t a squib, but he wasn’t producing much magic. He was able to go to Hogwarts and get into Gryffindor. He was doing well in his classes. He excelled in Herbology, but he needed confidence in Defence.

“They have tried everything to train him, but he’s not the prophecy child. He’s not strong enough and he doesn’t have the confidence.” Remus said.

“Lucius told us that Voldemort has taken over the school.” Lily said.

“Yes. Draco had found a way for the Death Eaters to get in. Voldemort had used Narcissa as leverage. But it did not go as planned.” Sirius replied.

“How so?” James asked.

“Ron, Molly and Arthur’s youngest, had suspected Draco was up to something and had been following him for months with his group of friends, in their sixth year. Draco had found a vanishing cabinet and was able to restore it, and a few Death Eaters came through.

“Ron had thought that He could duel against the Death Eaters, had attacked when they came through. He was able to hit both Draco and Bellatrix, before being attacked by Greyback. They were able to fight them off before the teachers and part of the Order got there.

“Draco and Bellatrix were both hit with a dark spell. Draco had been cured, but Belllatrix had died.” Remus explained.

“Where did he learn that spell? And what happened to Ronald?” Lily asked confused.

“He found it in Snape’s old potions book. He had gotten a hex from one of the Death Eater before Greyback physically attacked. Somehow during the altercation, Ron got infected.” Sirius responded.

“They shouldn’t have gone against them. Who is leading the Order?” James asked.

“Mad-Eye has taken over. He has given up on Neville being the Prophecy child. We are trying to figure the next plan of action.” Remus said. James nodded.

“You two, out. They need rest.” Madame Pomfrey ordered as she came out of the kitchen. She had two trays floating in front of her.

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Get some rest.” Remus said before giving James’ shoulder a gentle squeeze. He then went to hug Lily and left with Sirius following. Things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review. Continue or do not continue?


End file.
